This application relates generally to driving tools such as screwdrivers, nut drivers, bolt drivers, wrenches and the like wherein the amount of torque that the tool can apply to a given fastener is limited to a settable value. More specifically, this application relates to a torque locking mechanism usable in said tools that allows a fine range of torques for a given tool and prevents the inadvertent change of the torque setting once set.
Torque settable drivers as described above are well known in the art. This application relates to drivers that are designed for specific uses and thus a lockable torque value is desirable. The need for a lockable torque-limiting driver that can drive a given fastener at a desired torque value is useful in a variety of fields including sporting goods, electronics and computer assembly, and any other use wherein specific tolerances are required. However, it would be desirable if there was a tool that would allow for a fine range of torque setting such that a given tool could be effectively locked into a variety of specific torque settings. It would also be desirable for such a tool to be low-cost and suitable for mass production without sacrificing precision.